


kiss & fall

by palebluegrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year Goshiki, 3rd year Shirabu, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, I think I never wrote something so fluffy before, Kissing, M/M, Shirabu is a total goner, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluegrey/pseuds/palebluegrey
Summary: In which Shirabu and Goshiki have a study date but one of them would rather make out. You can guess who.  (The answer will surprise you!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad with titles and worse with summaries.................WHATEVER :3c
> 
> And I'm a total goner for this ship ~ so, enjoy my self-indulgent fluff.

 

“Shirabu-san, can we kiss now?”

 

Kenjirou’s pencil stopped in its tracks as he looked up from his essay into wide and impatient eyes.

Goshiki Tsutomu always caught him off guard like this. He made Kenjirou stumble, flustered, in situations he couldn’t foresee. They had been sitting on Kenjirou’s bed for a long while, doing their school work in relaxing silence of the empty dorm room. Although he was used to their dates (if that what they were doing could be actually called dating) ending in kisses, he was struck by Tsutomu's boldness.

Kenjirou ignored the heatwave creeping up his neck.

“Did you finish your homework already?”

Tsutomu lifted up the sheets of paper and showed him the neatly filled in equations proudly and grinned. When he grinned like that, his crooked canine flashed up. It was cute. Kenjirou swallowed and tapped with his pen on his notebook in a nervous rhythm.

“Ah. But I need to finish this first. Could you wait a little more?”

“Oh, yes. Yes of course, Shirabu-san.”

Kenjirou’s was faced with a weird sensation. Whenever Tsutomu called him that, it felt like a pluck on a finely tuned string that sent a vibration through his whole body. He tried to tell himself he didn’t like it.

“Don't call me that. We are... Call me something casual, yeah?”

Tsutomu’s eyes glistened with the challenge. He hummed thoughtfully but never replied. Kenjirou continued to write down the last paragraphs of his essay while Tsutomu started packing up his side of the bed. He didn’t stand up for it or change his position—he just shifted his long body and leaned down towards the floor, filling up his bag with seemingly no effort. Kenjirou’s eyes were fixated on the remarkable balance and flexibility he was just showcased with and suddenly forgot how to write the next kanji.

Damn it.

When Tsutomu got into his original position his hair was slightly disheveled, and Kenjirou seriously wondered if Tsutomu did this on purpose. Which was very unlikely. Probably.

Tsutomu caught him looking and smiled, hands folded in his lap, eyes switching between Kenjirou and his sheet of paper, as if to say: _Go on with it, I’ll wait._

_Damn it all._

He put his notebook and pen carefully aside.

“Come here.”

Tsutomu's face lit up at that, and he wriggled forward a little until they both sat directly facing each other. He could see Tsutomu tensing up in anticipation.

Kenjirou took his hands, and Tsutomu’s breath hitched audibly. He was so sensitive. And he loved being touched. Kenjirou gently kneaded his knuckles with his thumb, moving up to Tsutomu’s wrists-

Kenjirou’s eyes roamed over his face, Tsutomu's face was the most expressive he's ever seen. And currently flushing all over, biting the corner of his lower lip.

_God._

Kenjirou leaned forward, slowly, angling his face for a kiss. The tips of his uneven fringe fell to the side, brushing his cheekbones. He cautiously tugged on Tsutomu’s wrists and guided him closer, not that he needed him to.

When their lips finally touched it was so sweet and soft, he almost wanted to sigh. Tsutomu had plump, kissable lips and Kenjirou would like nothing more than kiss them raw and bite and taste them- but he also loved to take himself back, adjusting to his movements and see how Tsutomu explored kissing on his own. He loved to see how Tsutomu fell out of rhythm when he was unsure or too eager- how he stopped and looked into Kenjirou’s eyes before returning to the kiss. But what Kenjirou loved the most was to observe when Tsutomu was confident enough to use his tongue; it was happening quicker and quicker, and Tsutomu was getting so good at it, it left Kenjirou empty-headed and overwhelmed.

The afternoon sunshine didn’t reach the corner of his bed anymore and it all felt hidden and cozy. When Tsutomu started to kiss him beneath the earlobe and down his throat, Kenjirou really did sigh- and that made Tsutomu giggle against his neck. Oh fuck, he liked this boy too much.

When he started to nibble and suck on his skin, Kenjirou let out a soft moan.

“Tsutomu-”

“Mhmm.”

A harsh knock on the dorm room door erupted the quiet.

Both boys jerked up in shock. And while Tsutomu froze, Kenjirou’s hand was fisted into Tsutomu’s shirt. Another harsh knock. Kenjirou's heart was beating too fast already. _Who the fuck-_

"Shirabu! Are you in there?”

Kenjirou relaxed and let out an annoyed puff.

It was his roommate. His roommate that actually _shouldn’t be here right now._

“The door won’t open! Are you making out with-”

“HOLD UP!” Kenjirou tried to sit up, and Tsutomu made him space. When he saw how lost and small Tsutomu looked on the bed, he leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The key had been in the door lock - luckily - and Kenjirou went and finally opened it just a tiny crack.

“Bad timing. I thought you had club activities.”

“I know we had an agreement but footie practice was canceled...”

He actually liked the guy, Mori- he was nice and minded his own business. And he was just quirky enough to stand up to Shirabu’s salty attitude.

“.. just wanna change to meet with Micchan, so please let me in, I can’t go like this, you know how she hates this academy uniform-”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and let the door fall open. “Oh shut up, get in already.”

“Oh how lovely of you to grant me inlet to my room.”

Tsutomu was looking between them in alarm, standing straight like the coach himself had entered.

Mori almost snorted. “Oi, you, relax. I'm not the principal or anything.”

He grabbed a bunch of clothes and vanished into the bathroom, to appear fully changed (and trying too hard to look like a Bad Boy) within seconds. He left with a cheeky grin and finger guns, at which Tsutomu looked puzzled and Kenjirou rolled his eyes at.

Mori’s intrusion only lasted two minutes. As soon as the door closed Kenjirou turned around to see Tsutomu sitting stiff on the bed-

_Ugh, this was awkward._

He sat beside him.

“I.. should finish this essay before dinner.”

“Yeah, ah. And I should go, I think-”

“Hm... yeah. Tsutomu!” He grabbed his hand before he could stand up.

“Huh?”

_God, Kenjirou, just say it._

“Do you want to sleep over?”

“What?”

“I mean,” he shifted nervously, not letting go of Tsutomu’s hand. “he is off to meet Micchan. It’s Friday, that means he’s not back before Sunday mornmhmm..”

An entirely too eager kiss was sealing the date. An eager kiss that lasted way too long, leaving them gasping for air.

“Okay,”

“Okay.”

Tsutomu gathered his bag and put on his slippers and straightened his shirt. Kenjirou watched him absentmindedly, face buzzing from the afterglow of the kiss.

After he opened the door, Tsutomu turned around once again, his black hair swinging along with the movement. He inhaled, then bowed slightly.

“S-See you later, Kenjirou-san!” He announced with a loud voice, closing the door behind him with a bit too much force.

Kenjirou’s eyes lingered on the door for a few seconds to process this blow that went straight to his gut. He turned before letting himself fall head-on into his pillow, blushing and grinning like the fucking idiot he was. Hugging the pillow, he rolled over, the damn smile wouldn’t leave.

 

Well. Time to look up that missing kanji.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to that very soon (the sleepover? ohohoHOHOHOHO)
> 
> Please leave a review and kudos if you liked it :D
> 
> I'm also lurking on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pbgrey) and [tumblr](https://palebluegrey.tumblr.com) ~


End file.
